There are many ways to collect strand; one of which is to helically wind the strand into a package. Basically, there are two ways to lineally withdraw the strand from such packages. Either the strand is unwound from the exterior of the package or the strand is withdrawn from the interior of the package.
When the strand is withdrawn from the interior of the package, there is a tendency for the last few remaining wraps of strand at the outer periphery of the package to collapse and snarl, thus disrupting or stopping the withdrawal process.
The present invention provides method and apparatus for simply and effectively controlling or retaining the strands at the arcuate periphery of the package to permit complete withdrawal of the strand from the interior of the package.